Inver
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Inver |jname=サカサ |tmname=Sakasa |image=XY Psychic.png |size=230px |caption=Art from Generation VI |region=Kalos, Hoenn |trainer=yes |trainerclass= Proprietor |game=yes |generation= |games= , |gender=Male }} Inver (Japanese: サカサ Sakasa) is a non-player character in the Generation VI . He is the only character in the games to have the Proprietor (Japanese: てんちょう Proprietor). In the games Inver is a who s the in Inverse Battles. In Pokémon X and Y, he may be found at the on , while in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, he is located at the in Mauville City. After he is defeated, Inver will give the player an item depending on how well the player did. Inver's evaluation of the player is based on a score calculated by subtracting the number of not very effective hits the player made from the number of super effective hits they made. If none of the player's fainted, Inver will give the player three of an item, but otherwise he will only give the player one. Inver can be battled once per day. Rewards Pokémon X and Y |- style="background: #fff" | You understand Inverse Battles perfectly! | class="c" | 7 - 9 | |- | style="background: #fff; " | You're an expert at Inverse Battles. I'm no match for you. | style="background: #fff" class="c" | ≥10 | style="background: #fff; " class="c" | |} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |- style="background: #fff" | Ohhh! Excellent! Just excellent! You have perfectly understood the beauty of the Inverse Battle! For one item: I've got a little something for an opponent like you! Here! Take it! For three items: I've got a little something—three little somethings in fact—for you! | class="c" | 7 - 9 | |- | style="background: #fff; " | Oh, yes! Oh, just as I would expect! You are a true habitué of the Inverse Battle Stop! For one item: I've got a little gift for such a great regular. Here! Take it! For three items: I’ve got a little gift for such a great regular. In fact, I’ve got three! | style="background: #fff" class="c" | ≥10 | style="background: #fff; " class="c" | |} Pokémon Pokémon X and Y :For more detailed data about the Pokémon Inver uses, see List of Inver's Pokémon in Pokémon X and Y. Before the player enters the Hall of Fame, Inver's Pokémon will all be at level 55, but after that, they will be at level 65. |- ! style="background: # " colspan=5 | Pool of Pokémon (3 chosen per battle) |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- | style=" background: # " colspan=5 | |} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire :For more detailed data about the Pokémon Inver uses, see List of Inver's Pokémon in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Before the player enters the Hall of Fame, Inver's Pokémon will all be at level 20, but after that, they will be at level 55. |- ! style="background: # " colspan=5 | Pool of Pokémon (3 chosen per battle) |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- style="background:#FFF" |- | style=" background: # " colspan=5 | |} Quotes Pokémon X and Y :"Oh... I wasn't expecting a vistor in a place like this. Hmm... You seem to be a pretty good trainer. Shall we have a rather strange Pokémon battle? I call this an Inverse Battle! With my mysterious power, I will reverse type matchups for a while... Supereffective moves will not be very effective. Move that are not very effective will be super effective. What do you think? Does it sound fun? You may understand it in theory, but when you try it, you'll find that it's more difficult than you thought. Would you care to try an Inverse Battle?" ::No: "Oh, I see... That's too bad. If you change your mind, come again." ::Yes: "Supereffective moves will not be very effective... And moves that are not very effective will be super effective." * Being defeated :"That battle may have tired me out even more than my Pokémon..." * After being defeated :See Rewards → Pokémon X and Y * Talking after battle :"This strange power that reverses type matchups... Unfortunately, I can't use it very often. Please come back tomorrow." Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire :"Oh! A customer! Welcome to the Inverse Battle Stop! What I have to offer here at the Inverse Battle Stop is a positively miraculous form of Pokémon battle! That's right… I call it the Inverse Battle! This precision machine, this envisioned contraption can use its inversion powers to temporarily invert all type matchups between Pokémon! It's the Inverse-o-matic! Super effective becomes not very effective! Not very effective becomes super effective! How about that! You have to admit that it sounds pretty fantastically fun, don't you? Don't you? You might think you've got your head wrapped around it, but when you're actually in the thick of it, it's surprisingly tough! So how about it?" ::No: "You came all this way…to turn back now? But I'll be waiting for your return!" ::Yes: "Super effective becomes not very effective! Not very effective becomes super effective!" * Being defeated :"You've mastered the Inverse-o-matic to such a high level! As the developer, I couldn't be happier!" * After being defeated :See Rewards → Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire * If talked to again the same day :"My fantastic Inverse-o-matic is indeed a revolutionary device that can temporarily invert all type matchups. But I can't just fire it up again and again, you know. Do you think you could come back tomorrow?" Names Proprietor |bordercolor= |fr=Patron |de=Inhaber |it=Gestore |es=Encargado |ko=점장 Manager }} Category:Game characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Trainers with unique classes de:Estefan it:Arcangelo ja:サカサ zh:返转